mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/The Mysterious Mare Do Well
:chattering :Scootaloo: Attention, everypony! Attention! The official Rainbow Dash Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business. I motion that Rainbow Dash be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville. :Snails: I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash. :agreeing :Snips: I object! :gasping :Snips: I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Rainbow Dash deserves better! I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony! :Scootaloo: 'Stupendous'? Is that the best you've got? I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic! :Snips: Astonishing! :Scootaloo: Breathtaking! :Snips: Astounding! :Scootaloo: Bedazzling! :Rainbow Dash: What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing? :agreeing :Scootaloo: All in favor of declaring Rainbow Dash the most 'super-ultra-extra-ah- whatever you said' pony in all of Ponyville, say 'aye'! :Fan club: Aye! cheering :Rainbow Dash: giggles : :Rainbow Dash: sighs What a beautiful day. There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a pegasus feel super relaxed. :Aura: Help! Help! Help! Help! :Rainbow Dash: Looks like my sky swim will have to wait! I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm here to rescue you! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Wow. What's with this crowd? Uh, thanks everypony. It was really no big deal. :Aura: To me it was! You're my hero, Rainbow Dash! :cheering :Scootaloo: That Rainbow Dash sure is something. :Snips and Snails: Something special. :Mare: screams :pony crying :cheering :Rainbow Dash: gasps Oh no! There's something wrong with the baby! :gasps :Rainbow Dash: She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Rainbow Dash! :cheering :clicking :Scootaloo: There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness. :Twilight Sparkle: I can think of a few new words. :Applejack: And I bet 'modest' is not one of them. :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: No, but she is kinda awesome. :ponies chattering :wood :Rainbow Dash: Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here! :ponies screaming :cheering :Pony: We'd be lost without you! :Pony: You're our hero, Rainbow Dash! :Crowd: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: I can't hear you! :Crowd: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: Call me silly, but this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head. :Pinkie Pie: You may be right, silly. :Rainbow Dash: And then, I zoomed into the well. I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me. Danger's my middle name. Rainbow 'Danger' Dash. Thinking back on it, I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day. :Spike: That day. :Applejack: Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely arrogant ever since. :Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack. How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? :Applejack: Immorta-what? :clicking :Twilight Sparkle: Are you taking notes? :Spike: Yup! I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself, to write her autobiography! :Twilight Sparkle: Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written by the pony they are about... :Rainbow Dash: Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies. But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer. :Pinkie Pie: yelps Spike's a ghost! :Rainbow Dash: ...Anyway. Spike here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Spike? :Spike: Don't... you... Spike. Got it! :Rainbow Dash: This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform. Yep, it takes guts. But it also takes brains. And sometimes a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is surely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge. :Rainbow Dash: grunts There you go. :Filly: Someday, I wanna be just like you! :Rainbow Dash: Aim high, kid, but don't aim for the impossible. :Cherry Berry: screams :gasp :Cherry Berry: Help! Help! :Snips: Uh, don't you think you should go and help? :Rainbow Dash: muffled Yeah, yeah. I've got a good ten seconds to spare. Just a couple more. :Spike: The tension is unbearable. Will Rainbow Dash make it on time? :cheering :Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! :Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! :Mayor: That's right! Ponyville has a new hero. A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero 'The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well'! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Mare-Do-Well, huh? Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way! Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me! :screaming :Rainbow Dash: throat Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow- :Stallion: Excuse me, uh, do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine! Picky, picky. Whoaaaa! :cheering :Stallion #2: Oh, thank you, mare do we- e... :Rainbow Dash: I can't believe it. Mare-Do-Well is stronger than me? Well, a hero is more than just muscle, and she's gonna learn that the hard way. :and drills :Stallion Worker: grunt :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Never fear, your friendly neighbor- whoa! :creaking :Rainbow Dash: Never fear-uh-I'm coming- Hold on- whoa! :Construction worker #1: Look! :Stallion Worker: cheers :Construction worker #2: Look out for the- Watch out for falling- On your left! Agh! Your other left! :Rainbow Dash: Here ya go, safe and sound. :crashes to the ground :Construction worker #2: faints :Rainbow Dash: Well, Mare-Do-Well, or should I call you Mare-Do-Slow? You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna compete with me, 'cause I move like lightning. :Construction worker #3: Actually, she saved all of us! We owe her our lives! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: growls Okay. She's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time. I've gotta step up my game. :rushing :Rainbow Dash: gasps If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded! Looks like Ponyville needs a hero! Easy peasy. :cracking :Rainbow Dash: My game is officially back on. If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Eh, guess I'll have do it myself- yelps screams Help! spits Help! You?! I suppose you want me to thank- You gotta be kidding me. :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Lemme get this straight. She's strong, she's agile, and she's magic? Ughhh! How do I compete with that? Wait a minute. I do have a leg up on her. And that leg is... wings! Hah! Take that, Mare-Do-Well! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Oh, for the love of pete. :Applejack: Gotta hand it to the girl, that Mare-Do-Well sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats. :Twilight Sparkle: I must say I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam. Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study. :Rainbow Dash: growls :Fluttershy: She really cares about everypony's safety. :Rarity: Have you seen her costume? It is to die for! If you ask me she's a hero of fashion. :Applejack: And she's modest and humble. She lets her actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that. :Rainbow Dash: I don't have to admire that! I don't think she's all that great! :Spike: She's... great. :Rainbow Dash: I didn't say that. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like somepony's jealous. :Rainbow Dash: Who, me? :Spike: Rainbow Dash is jealous. :Rainbow Dash: Don't write that, Spike! :laughing :Spike: Correction: Rainbow Dash is very jealous. :Rainbow Dash: Fine! Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one laughing when I prove to you all that I'm just as good- no, that I'm a better hero than Mare-Do-Well! :Rainbow Dash: Huh, no sign of trouble here, darnit. :Rainbow Dash: Buses and baby carriages are always careening down this hill. Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?! :Rainbow Dash: Rrgh, there are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere! How am I supposed to prove myself when everything's so normal and safe? gasps Hold it right there, Granny Smith! You don't have to pretend with me. I can see that you're in way over your head here. :Granny Smith: Eh, what's that? :Rainbow Dash: You're putting on a brave face, I get it. But you don't have to anymore. I'll help you cross the street! :Granny Smith: grunting Actually I can cross the street just fine! :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry! You're in extremely... capable... hooves! :Granny Smith: grunts Back off! :Rainbow Dash: her breath Here we are! Safe and sound. A good and heroic citizen deserves a little recognition, don't you think? :Granny Smith: I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! and squeaking :Sparkler: grunting :Rainbow Dash: gasps Somepony's in trouble! :Sparkler: grunting :Rainbow Dash: You'd better let me open this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back! :Sparkler: Oh, brother. :Rainbow Dash: neck grunting :taps on fountain :Rainbow Dash: Ta-da! :Sparkler: Uh... thanks. :Rainbow Dash: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing? :Sparkler: Aren't you milking this a bit? :Rainbow Dash: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing? :Sparkler: Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly- :Rainbow Dash: Oh look! :rattling :Rainbow Dash: Another great feat of heroism! I have just saved that grass! :Stallion: From what? :Rainbow Dash: From weeds! Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn! :Pony: Lame. :Pony: Whatever. :Rainbow Dash: Aww, who am I kidding? :Rainbow Dash: All anypony talks about is Mare-Do-Well this, and Mare-Do-Well that! What about me? How could everypony forget about me so easily? I mean... have I changed? Same sleek body. Same flowing mane. Same spectacular hooves. Nope, I'm still awesome. They're wrong. But... then... why am I all alone? I hate being all alone. :Scootaloo: Hey Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: I knew it! No need to apologize, squirt. Anypony could make that mistake. :Scootaloo: Mistake? What mistake? :Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute. Why are you here? :Scootaloo: To invite you to join us. We're heading off to the thank you parade for Ponyville's greatest hero, Mare-Do-Well. :Rainbow Dash: No! No way! Can't you see I- I wanna be alone? I love being alone. :Scootaloo: Oh, ok. See you later then. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right, like I'm gonna thank her. mockingly Thank you, Mare-Do-Well, whoever you are, for ruining e- normal Hey squirt! Wait up! :Mayor: Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank you parade, in honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious Mare-Do-Well! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: The mysterious Mare-Do-Well, huh? :gasp :Rainbow Dash: So what are you hiding? Let's see how mysterious you are without that mask! :Mare-Do-Well: whistles :Rainbow Dash: What the hay? :Mare-Do-Well: whistles :Rainbow Dash: Grrr... I got you now! Alright, Miss Mysterious! Mystery... solved! yelps P-p-p-p- Pinkie?! Whudda- hud-d-duh- hud-d-duh- huh?! Twilight?! Applejack?! There were three of you? :Twilight Sparkle: Yup, we all played Mare-Do-Well at different times. :Applejack: I stopped the carriage bus with these babies. Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee. :Pinkie Pie: I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense. twitches :shatters :Cherry Berry: Sorry! :Pinkie Pie: It's alright. :Twilight Sparkle: And I used my magic to fix the dam. :Fluttershy: Ooh, ooh! And I did the flyby afterwards. :Rarity: I made the costumes. Fabulous if I do say so myself. :Rainbow Dash: I don't understand. Why? Don't you want me to be a hero? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course we want you to be a hero. :Applejack: But a real hero doesn't brag. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I guess I did start to brag a little. :Other main cast: A little?! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, a lot. :Twilight Sparkle: Celebrating your accomplishments is natural. But... :Applejack: ...Rubbin' them in everypony's face is not. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the only thing that should be rubbed in anypony's face is chocolate cake. slurps :Applejack: I think we're getting off topic here. :Twilight Sparkle: What we're trying to say is, it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility. :Rainbow Dash: Ohhh. That makes loads more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Like Mare-Do-Well. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like you've got a letter to write to Princess Celestia. :Spike: Already got it covered. As your ghost writer, I've already penned a letter to the Princess. :Rainbow Dash: That's nice of you, Spike, but I really wanna write this letter myself. :Spike: Aww, come on, I wrote the whole thing already! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, let's hear it. :Spike: throat Dear Princess Cel- :Rainbow Dash: Look out! It's a real ghost! :Pinkie Pie and Spike: and screaming :Others: laughing :credits Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2